sheep_marble_racesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Bobby Carsac
The Death of Bobby Carsac is a tragic crash that happened on the four round Talladega Marble race on Thursday, May 12th, 1977. Bobby died in the fourth round after he hit a corner near the finish line, getting him damage and killing him after the last damage. The Race A perfect sunny Thursday on May 12, 1977. Everyone was ready to begin the 4 round Talladega marble race with the racers listed here: #Red - Earl Greese #01 (Rust-Eze) #Orange - Bernie Simpson #58 (Octane Gain) #Yellow - Gordon Tireson #52 (Leak Less) #Lime - Bobby Carsac #61 (Vitoline) #Green - Jack Spinner #04 (Cybercar) #Cyan - Randy Lawson #92 (Sputter Stop) #Sky Blue - The King #43 (Dinoco) #Blue - Bill Brady #33 (Mood Springs) #Purple - Tyler Comet #45 (Oliver House) #Magenta - Harold Axel #442 (Shifty Drug) #White - Cole Speedland #75 (JLP) #Light Gray - Barry Motorball #3 (Lightyear) #Dark Gray - Landon Leakspill #74 (Sidewall Shine) #Black - Andrew Axler #28 (Nitroade) #Pink - Brad Gonzalez #8 (Oxnard) #Brown - Mario Truckee #101 (Tach-O-Mint) Round 1 The Marble Race's first round begun and 12 spots will be taken of the 16 sheep. Pole winner Strip Weathers does great with a good start leading the field when Cole Speedland was too slow until he was in last place. Bobby Carsac remember his training with his dad and quickly gained speed. Carsac passed Tyler Comet and Gordon Tireson among others until he catches up on The King. The King wouldn't let him pass and tried to push The King, but misses the wall. The first round standing are: #The King #Bobby Carsac #Tyler Comet #Bill Brady #Gordon Tireson #Brad Gonzalez #Earl Greese #Harold Axel #Landon Leakspill #Jack Spinner #Mario Truckee #Randy Lawson ELIMINATED: Bernie Simpson, Cole Speedland, Andrew Axler, Barry Motorball. Round 2 Round 2 was a good start for Bobby Carsac but The King tried to catch up on him. Harold Axel was getting closer to the two and tried pushing Bobby, but Bobby managed to make it in time before crashing. Harold, The King and Bobby were three wide until Harold bumped The King and passed the two wide racers. Bobby and The King were battling for second place until The King finally passes Bobby. Bobby remembered again training and passed The King and Harold. During the second round, Earl Greese was getting too slow and went in last place. Here are the standings: #Bobby Carsac #The King #Harold Axel #Gordon Tireson #Brad Gonzalez #Tyler Comet #Mario Truckee #Randy Lawson ELIMINATED: Earl Greese, Landon Leakspill, Jack Spinner. Round 3 The third round was quite interesting as The King and Bobby Carsac were fighting for the lead until Bobby managed to make a trick in which he goes under The King and Bobby won the third round. Here are the standings: #Bobby Carsac #The King #Harold Axel #Brad Gonzalez #Mario Truckee ELIMINATED: Tyler Comet, Randy Lawson, Gordon Tireson. Round 4 The fourth round is the historic round in this race as Bobby Carsac died after he was near a corner. The start was pretty good as Bobby Carsac got the early jump and led most of it until Bobby was watching The King behind him and hit a corner, causing him to take damage and get killed. The final three were: #The King #Harold Axel #Brad Gonzalez ELIMINATED: Bobby Carsac, Mario Truckee. Aftermath Talladega Superspeedway said that corners on all turns should be changed in Marble Races at any speedway and Bobby's death was considered a really terrible fatal crash. Officials say that the corners were changed to make them not easily hit by another sheep racer in the race. Gallery TBA